Pain, love and a lot of blood
by Queen Viserys
Summary: Very old fic, poorly written, but I'm keeping for sentimental sake.
1. Prolouge

I don't own The Hunger Games . :[

Prologue

It was a minute, after the worst thing in my life so far had happened that I had to remember to breathe if I wanted to live through this. Not that I will. I barely stand a chance, but if I want to, I have to make it up the steps. Make it up the steps and stare into several blinding camera flashes, smile into a load of video cameras and escape before I cry. I must not cry. I was on live TV and I knew it, I knew that my mum was as scared as I am, that my brother had a tear escaping from the corner off his eye too, and that my dad was about to make a run for it, exactly the same way as I was. I knew I couldn't escape it, the Capitol would find me in no time, and then I would definitely be dead.

I can't believe today has gone so fast. I haven't worried about today until the ceremony started. The ceremony everyone dreads. Where two innocent people are chosen, one girl and one boy from each district, and thrown into an arena with 22 other people. Half are girls and half are boys.

It's a fight to the death. Until one person is left. At the end, there are always parents of 23 children grieving. It could only be The Hunger Games. I take one deep breath and walk to take my place. My life can't possibly get any worse than this. Nothing can be worse than the exact moment that "Ara Sparrow" is called. Nothing can be worse than this.

"The boy contender this year will be ...

Benjamin Sparrow."

I stare with disbelief into my brothers eyes, who is as frozen as I am.


	2. Chapter 1

Several different pains run through me in one instant

Pain for me, maybe having to watch him be killed

Pain for him, maybe having to watch me be killed

Pain for me again, maybe having to be killed

Pain for him again, maybe having to be killed

Pain for my parents, more than likely losing two of their children, especially after my other brother a few years ago …

As time freezes I stare at my brother, slowly inching towards me, and the same pain I felt when I lost my brother, and met my new mentor Katniss, when I was 7 floods back inside me…

_It was a cold night. Me and Ben sit, wrapped in blankets, watching the moon through the light grey clouds… we wait… and we wait …... It'd been a long day; my brother had gone out to hunt. My mum and dad both have jobs so we're quite well off, my older brother, however, likes to hunt. He says it 'calms him'. The problem was, he'd been out all day and me and Ben were worrying frantically._

_The night seems to get colder and darker yet still me and Ben stare through the window waiting for Calvin to come home. Hours pass and I start to fall asleep on Ben's shoulder. I hear footsteps come into the kitchen/dining/living room. She sighs when she sees us huddled up. Quickly she walks up to the window, stares out for a moment and then with one swift movement snaps the raggy curtains shut. She walks out quickly to carry on with her work. It's like this every day. Too busy with her work to be with me Ben and Calvin. I sigh._

_Around half an hour later Ben is asleep. His small head rests on my equally small shoulder. A loud bang on the door makes me jump up, startling Ben quite considerably. I rush to the door and swing it open. I can't help being miffed when I see it isn't Calvin. It's a tall man and one young girl, who could only be one or two years older than me. Her eyes were slate grey and her hair dark and long. _

_I stare at them for what seems ages until I realize Ben come up beside me. The man finally speaks, _

"_Is your mum or dad here?" He asks quietly. I stand there curious._

"_Who are you?" Ben demands beside me._

"_I need to speak to your mum or dad please."_

"_Who are you?" I demand this time. The man sighs._

"_I have news about your brother" …_

The man turned out to be Katniss's father, the girl of course being Katniss.

He said he was hunting in the woods and saw my brother, who had quickly gone off... he wasn't very socialble...

Katniss and her father had been gathering near the edge of the woods and they were sure they would've seen Ben pass on the way back.

They went out to look for him thinking he may be lost. They'd heard a scream, but when the searched in the direction of it they found nothing. Nothing.

I've never seen him since…

Reality was like a slap in the face as me and Ben were told to shake hands. Instead of this, we fling into each other's arms. Even though I'd been determined not to cry a small tear escaped the corner of my eye.

I missed Calvin so much and now I'd lose Ben. Or the other way round.

I wouldn't be able to cope.

**Sorry it's really short. Review please ******


	3. Chapter 2

**Review please ******

**I don't own anything…**

The game makers lead me into a room with several posh expensive materials that I'd never seen before. I try not to think of the past people who have been in this room. Most of them being dead.

I take a deep breath, collecting myself for the next hour. This is the allotted time for friends and family to say goodbye to the tributes. If I cry I'll get red puffy eyes, and I know there will be more camera's at the train station. I slump down in a soft Royal red sofa and fix my gaze to the door, waiting.

My first guests, as expected, are mum and dad. They rush into the room and rug me tightly. They say nothing for ages but sit either side of me, crying. Eventually I turn to mum. "Mum. You have to work now; Ben won't be able to hunt for you for a while, maybe ever. You can't stay home fussing over dad, that won't help either of you, Okay?" Mum nods.

She better. 3 years ago dad harmed his back, he's never been as energetic since like he's already given up, and he can't work. So that leaves mum, who decided to work less and fuss over dad. Typical. So me and Ben have to hunt. Well, Ben hunts I gather.

Now we can't help them, mum'll have to earn money again to save from starvation.

We stay in each others arms for ages until the Game makers are puling them out, we're all shouting "I love you!" and "Try your best to come back!" and then they're gone.

I sniff trying as hard as I can not to cry. I mustn't cry. My next guest is Cole. We've been best friends since … forever. Of course he doesn't know I've had a crush on him that long too. I know now I'll never be able to tell him.

The moment he comes in his arms fling open and I Jump into them. He smiles but I know he's been crying. I bury myself in his tee-shirt but surprisingly pushes me gently away and takes a deep breath. Cole stares me in my eyes and takes another collective breath,

"Ara," He barely whispers, "I know I should have told you this ages ago but I" 1 more breath "... I was waiting for the right moment. I… I lo…" I interrupt him by tiptoeing up and gently pressing my lips against his.

We stay with our arms wrapped around each other for ages. Cole smiles and this time, seems like himself again. He produces a small wooden box from his pocket and passes it to me.

I take the small, delicate looking box and push open a small metal clasp. I gasp as the lid is lifted and I see what's inside.

A small golden heart lies on a bed of old indigo coloured material. Cole scoops the heart up in his hand and it takes me a moment to realise it was a locket. I un-clasp it revealing a piece of paper with delicate writing. The script read "_I love you." _And what I realise is initials of my friends and family are scatted around the outside.

"It's … It's beautiful." I choke out.

"Just like you" Cole whispers in my ear brushing a raven black lock from my face. He smiles and catches a small tear dripping from the corner of my eye. Cole disappears behind me with the Heart locket and within seconds the heart is dangling down my neck.

Soon, too soon, Cole had to go leaving me sitting on the soft red sofa. I stroke the material until Kim and Zena come rushing in.

They don't speak they just rush over to e and wrap their arms around me. I try my best not to cry but I'm very aware of the tear making its way down my cheek.

After about 15 minutes they're told to leave. We're all screaming our good byes and then they're gone.

I slump back against the way and as I expect I have no more visitors. I wonder who went to visit Ben.

Mum and dad surely, Cole and Ben have also been best friends since forever. I don't know who else. Ben mainly keeps to himself.

Soon I'm being led out to a very posh looking train. I grab Ben's hand as several video camera's video our entrance to the train. But after a million years of flashing were aloud on the train.

Wow. We all have our own area, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a dressing area filled with hundreds of outfits. We're told we can do what we want, wear what we want, etc. I walk into the bathroom and there is a shower. A shower! I've never had a shower before. Instantly I rush into it and wash for ages before putting on some beautiful clothes made with fine materials.

And for a moment, just a moment, I forget why I'm on this train.

This is the train that leads me to death.


	4. Chapter 3

**Barely any reviews ******** Thanks for everyone who has reviewed though ….**

**Pleaseee review ******

**Thanks **

**Megz x :D**

After getting cleaned and dressed I follow my sense of smell to where a divine platter lays on a large posh wooden table. Ben enters the room, or rather carriage, at the same time as me from different door. I don't know why, but things like that often happen. Coincidence, Ben thinks. Twin physic link, Kim thinks.

I sigh, thinking about home. My friends and family will watch me, and possibly Ben, being slaughtered in the arena.

I must try my best, for Ben, for mum and dad, for Zena and Kim, for Cole, oh and also _me _

I walk over and look at the food. I mean, seriously I've never seen so much food on one table at once in my life.

Me and Ben slump in chairs next to each other and within seconds Katniss and Peeta wander in.

Katniss's face seems stern and annoyed, while her eyes told a completely different story, concerned and hopeless.

All of Peeta's face just screamed out worried, hopeless, and anxious.

I have a feeling none of them think me or Ben will make it.

A few minutes after, Effie walks in.

The meal is lovely, with fresh ingredients I've never tasted before, and the _size _of the meal. Sometimes I only get the amount I ate tonight a week.

We all remain silent while we eat, except Effie. She rambles on about … actually I have no idea whatsoever she was talking about. I wasn't really listening.

After dinner everyone walks to the lounge, I make sure I sit next to Ben. I don't know how much more time we have left.

A TV plays a recording of all the 12 reaping I make a list of all the tributes, and their looks and remember their first names, as I might need this in the future.

Girl District one: Sparkle, Short cropped black hair with dark eyes and a cunning untrusting smile.

Boy One: Theo, Thick shaggy brown hair.

Girl two: Addie very short and slim. Blond flowing Hair to the back of her knee, bright blue orbs and a way to sweet sickly smile.

Boy two: Clark black spiky hair with cold denim blue eyes.

Girl three: Paula Normal brown hair, normal brown eyes, normal height.

Boy three: Liam, geeky 14 year old with thin stick-like legs and weird sticky out eyes. (No offense…)

Girl four: Kacy Dazzling Red hair with green eyes.

Boy four: Jacob, blonde shaggy hair and green eyes.

Girl five: Isabella, tall, big wide brown eyes and brown hair.

Boy five: Aaron, wide smile, bright blue eyes, almost-white blond hair.

Girl six: Kellie, Medium height, short dark hair, sweet smile.

Boy six: Zach, very dark tan scary black eyes.

Girl seven: Lacy 12 year old (Oh dear.) Long dark brown hair, blue green eyes.

Boy seven: Bryon, Grey eyes thin wiry black hair.

Girl eight: Paige, very small, ginger hair and blue eyes.

Boy eight: Garrett, giant, thick muscles olive tan.

Girl nine: Lia, long thin blonde hair, weird but trusting light-dark brown eyes.

Boy nine: Halden, dark blonde hair, untrusting smile.

Girl ten: Bethan, black spiky hair olive tan.

Boy ten: Blake, Brown long hair, with a matching olive tan.

Girl eleven: Lara, dull green eyes wavy brown hair.

Boy eleven: Jake, Light blonde hair and grey eyes.

Then finally...

Girl twelve : Ara (duh, me) Thick raven black curls, olive tan , Bright green emerald eyes, and very petite.

Boy twelve : Ben , Matching raven curls (but a lot shorter), matching olive tan, matching bright green emerald eyes and quite tall.

My head starts buzzing trying to remember their names, it's lucky that I have a good memory. Soon e and Ben are told to go to sleep as it will be a long day tomorrow.

We'll be _finally _entering the Capitol, and then handed to our stylists, who will hopefully make us look beautiful.

I'm hoping we'll get Cinna again this year, and get flames, not stark naked with black powder.

I can only hope though.

**Review. Sorry it's quite short, but then again it normally is :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**I know I only updated yesterday but I'm in the mood for writing …**

**Please review and say ways to improve as well as good things, say if I'm going to fast too slow … etc **

**And sorry about tense changes I try to correct it but it ends up worse :D**

**Thanks Megz **

**X**

**Don't own…**

**Chapter 4**

I wince in pain as the prep team once again pulls a strip of wax from my body.

So far they've stripped my body from any hair, cleaned and shaped my nails, washed my body to remove any dirt.

And I've been here about 3 hours.

Luckily one of my strange prep team have just squawked (I would say not literally but their voices are so funny it sounds like squawking!) that my body has no more hair on.

Thank God.

They scrub me down with a lotion that soothes my sore skin and makes my whole body shine like a pearl.

They're not done.

I start to feel scared when they bring out some red body paint, but hopefully this is good, I won't be naked? Or will I be red and naked?

Oh no.

They paint my arms, legs, face… everything except my hair.

Then they start on makeup. Thick black stuff around the top of my eyes making them look big, but actually quite nice. What I'm told is mascara on my eyelashes making them long and curly, and black lipstick. I quite like my eyes, but Black lipstick?!

They leave my hair black but wash and blow dry it until it shines. Then they weave lumps of red in my hair. I'm ashamed to say I'm actually starting to like the makeup and hair.

They paint my nails black and then rub my body in something that sparkles black.

I think I'm starting to understand the red and black theme …

Then the bizarre prep team has left to get Cinna.

He looks exactly like the TV showed last time, he's not surgically altered like practically all the stylists are, and In fact he looks like a normal person.

"Hello Ara." He says with a smile while walking in. Quickly he circles my naked body then nods. "Good, they've done exactly as they said. Here, why don't you put this on and I'll get your clothes" He passes me my robe then leaves the room.

* * *

Quite soon I'm dressed in a simple black dress which hangs to my knees, it sparkles…. A lot.

With one movement my skin and dress flicker like coal on fire.

Coal on fire!!

I finally get it; Cinna can't do the same as last year, flames. Well he could but it wouldn't be anywhere as good as last year. He kept with the fire theme though, except I'm burning coal, and I look, I look … pretty? No, Beautiful? Maybe, but mainly dazzling.

Every part of me shimmers in red or black, except my bright green eyes and my silver heart locket which Cinna said to keep on so people will remember me in the arena.

It's not long before I'm sitting in a carriage next to Ben. He slides his arm around me and we sit as close as possible.

Ben looks identical to me except the opposite way around. (And not wearing a dress obviously.

Cinna lights up torches around the carriage and soon we're off.

The second the Capitol sees us they burst in to cheers, I hear my name being called out along with Ben's.

If I didn't know what I was in the Capitol for it would be amazing. I sigh but keep my huge smile on my face and blow kisses into the crowd.

They go mad, and I realize, even though I'm about to be brutally slaughtered, I actually, feel …. Happy.

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! ******

**If anyone has any ideas, or names or something else that might help please say. And does anyone know what district 9 specializes in? Thanks **

**Review please :D**

After the opening ceremonies finished me Ben, and all the other tributes were led into the training centre. Soon after one scary elevator ride (I think I'll take the stairs next time) we were on our floor for district 12.

My room was extremely big, complete with a bathroom, like the train. The room had hundreds of sets of clothes, a machine where you only had to whisper a type of food and it appears before you and the shower, well I spent about half an hour just trying to work out which each of the hundreds of buttons would do, and I wasn't successful.

I have a simple warm shower and scrape the red from my skin. I press a button with a rose on it and soon I smell strongly of roses. I step out of the shower and press two buttons and soon my body is completely dry and my hair is silky and knot free.

I dress in a simple emerald dress which matches my eyes and I'm ready to go the second Effie calls me to dinner.

The food is simply divine. I cram as much as I can hold and hope to gain some extra weight for the arena.

After dinner we watch the replay of the opening ceremony. I remember everyone's names, yes my memories good. I don't really pay attention to the clothes my fellow tributes are wearing and the second the anthem is blaring I stand up about to leave the room.

Katniss's voice stops me.

"Ara, Ben, could you stay for a minute please."

Scared, hopeless. That's how her voice sounds.

"Sure" me and Ben say in union, slumping back into the comfy l_eather _sofa.

Katniss looks over to Peeta, who asks the question I was dreading.

"Okay you two, what are your skills? We need to know for training tomorrow."

I sigh, I knew this was coming, but honestly I have no other way to say this, I feel _hopeless_.

Okay, my mum had been paranoid that me and Ben would be picked for the Hunger Games. She taught us poisonous berries, plants that would heal and she even taught us how to climb quickly. When dad hurt his back Ben started hunting. I would too except I can't use any weapons I've tried.

Knives are too light in my hands; I'm used to top heavy objects for throwing. (I'll explain later)

Swords are too heavy, I can't grip very well.

Bow and arrows, they just don't feel right in my hold.

I was hoping I would find the right weapon for me, something I can use easily. A small part, nagging away, was telling me I would find something. I hope that part was right.

"I'm quite good a knife throwing. I know a few edible and healing plants. I'm okay at running and climbing I guess, but Ara's better at climbing, Being a dancer." Ben grins in my direction and I can't help but grin back.

I've been dancing all my life, I just simply love it. A major obsession of mine, I guess, of which I have 2…

"Dancing? That's good, that should help you escape and such, but weapons? "Katniss asks hopefully. I shake my head quickly.

"I've tried before but they don't feel right to me… I can throw but all weapons I've tried throwing don't work. I…I'm used to throwing top heavy things…"

Ah, that brings me back to my other obsession.

"Top-heavy?" Peeta asks, Cleary confused. I swear from the corner of my eyes Ben was stifling a laugh.

"I…I juggle a lot, major obsession"

Ben doesn't hide his laugh this time, I glare at him.

"I'm used to juggling with skittles and such, which are top-heavy."

Okay juggling is a major obsession. I have no idea why, I suppose I love the way it feels when you're good at something. Like dancing, I guess.

Something flashes through Peeta's eyes

"Top-heavy" Peeta mutters, "Ara, Ben tomorrow start with different things, knot tying, camouflage …. Etcetera. , okay? The day after try weapons. One's you haven't used before but Ara, make sure you try an _axe_"

I gasp.

I hadn't thought about that before.

An axe is top heavy. It might work, I hope it will work.

And for once I think that nagging voice is right.

I will find the perfect weapon.

**Please review and say what you think. Sorry not much has happened in this chapter. I'll try and have more things happen for the next ******

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 6 Katniss POV

**Okay, really sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyone got an idea of what district 9 is? Thanks. Again it's very short this time but that's not exactly a surprise …**

**Review please ******

**Don't own …**

**Katniss's POV**

I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling she will win.

She can escape, run and hide.

_That didn't help Rue. _A small voice said inside.

She can feed herself, she has an ally/brother who is quite strong and can hunt.

_Rue was the same but that didn't save her. _I tell the voice to shut up.

And, hopefully, just hopefully, she'll be able to defend herself.

_Rue had a slingshot and she died in your arms. _

I sigh realizing this was true,

Rue could jump from tree to tree, she could run and she could hide.

She knew how to feed herself and I could hunt and I was her ally.

She also had a slingshot, okay she was good at it but a heavy career with a big choice of knives? No chance.

They're so alike yet something tells me Ara Sparrow will win the 75th Hunger Games.

Ara has pure determination, she has no choice.

She has to go home.

Rue, her siblings needed her, but Ara I could tell someone was waiting for her.

And with Ben or not, Ara had no choice but to go home.

I just hope she or Ben makes it.

**Okay, what do you think? Should I stick to Ara's POV or do alternate. I don't think I'd do another Katniss but I might to Ben's.**

**Thanks and review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Ben's POV

**Someone requested Ben's POV and I was going to do it for the chapter originally anyway so here is … Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them. **

**Review please ******

**Ben's POV **

I open my eyes slowly, making my arm search around for my knives to hunt with on the table.

Of course they're not there.

The quilt, way to silky, the pajamas, way too soft, the mattress, way too bouncy.

Of course I'm not at home.

I sigh spinning myself round of the horrid bed and changing into my clothes laid out on the floor before making my way down to breakfast.

I'm not at home because I'm here, being trained up to die.

I shudder at the though of my way too kind-hearted sister, too nice to kill so a spear ends up flying through her …..

_NO! You're here Ben; you'll stop that from happening._

But the truth is, I'm scared that I won't be able to kill, even if it was to save me or Ara.

I can't take another's life from them.

When I arrive in the dining room Ara, Peeta and Katniss are up sitting around the table, they don't speak, which is slightly worrying me.

The meal is the same as yesterday too sweet, too tart and way too rich. Oh, and a lot of it. I'd prefer have a squirrel and some rough bread _any_ day.

At the end of the meal Peeta & Katniss wish us luck and remind us our training plan and to meet Effie at the lift at 10:30

Fresh and ready I go to the lift at 10.15 expecting to be the first there, of course what I expect doesn't happen and Ara and Effie are already there.

Soon we're down to the training grounds were we will have training sessions today and tomorrow.

It seems everyone is here early.

It's really scary seeing the people I'll be fighting against in a few days face-to-face,

Oh, no. Even though there is a 12 year old among us, Ara is still the shortest. She seems to notice it at the same time as me as she sighs and slumps her shoulders.

The game makers tell us the training process, blah blah blah.

I take this time to get a good look at the tributes.

The girl from two is almost as short as Ara, her dazzling blonde hair shining in the light,

The boy from eight is extremely tall with bulging muscles.

The girl from nine … her eyes, so strange. Almost dark chocolate on the outside, lightening up to be milk chocolate to being cream in the inside…

Her head snaps up as she sees me looking, and I swear I see something flash through her eyes.

Which reminds me of that day …

I know it isn't the same yet it still reminds me of that day

The day Ara and Cole met.

_**Flashback**_

_I was really excited to show my new friend Cole to Ara. Me and Cole had only just met but became friends instantly._

_I've found he's quite chatty, but now he's extremely quiet, not talking at all._

_We walk into my house quickly, it's cold and the dark grey clouds in the sky can't be good._

_When I first enter Ara is sitting on an old wonky-legged stool facing in the opposite direction._

"_Hi Ara!" I say brightly, running towards her to hug her._

"_Hi Ben" She says with a smile equal my own. "Who's that…?" She whispers in my ear trailing off …_

_I step away from Ara to look at Cole who has frozen on the spot staring at Ara._

_I turn back to Ara, who has frozen staring at Cole._

…_. Oh no._

_And at that moment something flashes through their eyes and any fool could tell it was love._

_Except from them_

_**End flashback**_

Ever since that moment there were simple things, not many people noticed, but I did.

How when Ara cut her knee, Cole rushed over and hugged her for that second too long …

How when Cole hit his head and passed out Ara cried and kissed his cheek thinking he wouldn't come back…

When Ara almost fell into the river, Cole saved her and held onto her for a moment that was longer than just friends would…

How when she was asleep, Ara would mutter Cole's name all night.

Just simple things that could make me see they were in love.

I always wished I would find someone

I never did

And now I never would.

**Slightly longer than normal. Still really short but oh well.**

**Review please :D**

**Anyone know what district 9 is?**

**Someone said it might be hunting, is it?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Review please :)**

**Back to Ara's POV**

I sigh while wiping a tear from my face, not once moving my gaze from the ceiling

I'm lying on a squidgy, plush and rather pleasant bed of the Capitol at the end of my first training day.

_I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. My brother might die. _

_I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. My brother might die. _

_I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. My brother might die. _

I shake my head and decide not to bother wiping away the tears that brim my eyes.

Today was horrible; it just showed me how much of a chance I have.

Career tributes; Sending spears through dummy's stomach's with incredible speed, fighting with ease with the trainers there to help us, Sending arrows into eyes of the dummies.

_Now I feel sick._

The other tributes, some were okay but no where near as good as the careers, some where quite good in other things that weren't weapons like knot-tying and camouflage and there were a few who were completely hopeless.

_Hopeless like me._

Well, I suppose I'm not _completely _hopeless.

Me and Ben tried a few stations were most of the time no-one was there.

Knot tying: I was hopeless at this. I couldn't do snare's Human or animal, I couldn't even tie a basic knot

Edible plants: I knew a few, but there were a lot of poisonous berries I got confused with edible ones. I spent a lot of my time there, learning the difference. I learnt quite a lot.

Climbing: I was okay at this, well Ben says more than okay, I don't.

And finally camouflage: I was quite good at this I suppose. I'm a bit better at climbing but still I was better at this then Ben.

When we were eating lunch the careers (And a few others) kept shooting me and Ben dirty looks. Obviously thinking we'd get loads of sponsors as we're the first twins, or even siblings, to be together in the Hunger Games.

A shiver runs up my spine, I know it's not good being, most probably, at the top of the careers kill list where it is likely me and Ben are, especially after last year.

Today would have been good for most people, finding that I have a couple of strengths, but it wasn't good at all.

It showed me, the smallest tribute this year, as a venerable little girl. Which I am.

The tears start coming again as someone knocks at my door, probably an avox coming to collect my plate; I ate in here not wanting to have company.

I found out last night about the Avox's which shows how horrible the capitol really is, cutting of tongue's of someone and making them be a slave. Just for a small crime.

The capitol is nasty all over, even if the buildings, food and well, rooms are good, on the inside the Capitol is horrid.

"Come in." I call to whoever is at the door. I try not to watch as they come over to collect the plate, yet I find myself looking up.

My heart stops.

I would recognize him _any day. _

His hair, my dad's. Mousy brown that shimmers when the light touches it.

His eyes, mine, Ben's and mums. Bright emeralds glistening in the sun.

His features are exact replicas of Ben's.

Before I can stop myself my voice croaks out one word,

"Calvin ?"

**Cliffy :D**

**R&R please**

**Thanks **

**Megz x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Review please :D. More things should be happening shortly, sorry I've had quite a few chapters on different things and I really need to get them in the games soon. **

Is this some sick joke of the Capitol ?

Wanting me to suffer even more ?

No, I shake my head; how would the Capitol find out about my long los brother.

Then why is my supposedly lost, or even dead, brother standing in my 'room' in the Capitol. As an avox.

The boy/man/my brother looks panic stricken as he stares at me but with one quick movement he spins on his heel and hurries out of the room.

I feel my whole body shivering, as much as I miss my brother, did I really want to see him as a tortured Avox ? Before I die ? Of course I do. I've been missing him for so darn long.

I miss him too much.

Of course I was always closer to Ben, as he's my twin, but although Ben was quite smart, he didn't immerse himself in books most of the time when he wasn't hunting like Calvin did. This was the main thing me and Calvin had in common, reading.

Thinking about the days huddled up reading with Calvin reminds me of other days.

The days me and Ben started drifting apart.

It started when me and Ben were around the age of 4. I started dancing but Ben didn't want too. Before that me and Ben were inseparable, we were always together. After that day we started drifting apart however… like one big ice berg split into two… slowly drifting apart.

I once again find myself shaking my head. No point dwelling on childhood memories when I'm lying on my death bed.

* * * * *

I wake up in the morning lying half on the floor, half on the arm chair I was sitting on last night. I rub my eyes realizing how tired I am.

Yawning, I get up and wander to the shower. Once in I try to find a button where I can have a normal shower.

When I can't find one I press random buttons which don't turn out too bad, lavender soap is squirted all around me which washes of with water which changes from warm to hot to warm.

Soon I find myself back down in the training area for the second day, due to instruction me and Ben head towards the maces.

I only spend a few minutes they're realizing I have no hope whatsoever.

I head to the aces alone as Ben is still trying the mace.

With a deep breath a pick up a smallest axe I can see, hastily I swing it in my hands.

I find myself smiling as the weight feels exactly like the skittles I juggle at home. Now I feel more satisfied I step near the target and throw.

With a few attempts I know I'm going to be a while, throwing never was my sport, yet I am determined to learn this.

After a short while I'm joined by Ben who has less luck than me as the Axe feels strange compared to the knives Ben usually throws. Muttering something that strangely sounded like Ara's a freak he walks of to have another go at the maces, I grin at him when he looks over.

_Finally _just before lunch I start hitting the middle of the target, which is good seeing as I had stepped back a few paces knowing I couldn't kill from that distance.

After lunch I try throwing further, I don't try long knowing I'll have to learn other things. Satisfied I move from that station over to hand to hand combat where I fail miserably.

I don't care anymore, I'm okayish at a few things. I still don't stand a chance, but now I can go down with a fight.

The time until the game maker's session is uneventful except Katniss desperately trying to find what I can do in front of the game makers. I told Katniss I have a plan, and I do. Not very good but I'll take it.

When I walk in to the gym I'm shaking. There's a table at one end with the game makers. I mumble a hi, but they look extremely bored. Wonderful.

I grab a rope and an axe which I slot into my belt and go up too the climbing equipment.

Halfway up the wall I spin and flip to grab onto a hanging lampshade. This is easy: I've been practicing most of my life. From the lampshade I swing back and forth until I let go and land, rather clumsily, onto a rope which stretches from one side of the gym to the other.

I sit on the rope twisting my leg around it to stay up. Once I'm quite secure I start tying a basic knot around the rope I'm sitting on with the rope I collected.

_Wish I'd spent more time learning other knots at the knot-tying station_

I tie a knot around my ankle which I'd been practicing all morning then I take my Axe and dive. Straight to the floor.

A few gasps come from the game makers as I dangle about an arms length from the floor, well my arms length as I'm able to stretch out my arms and walk myself up and down, round and round until I'm spinning round in large circle while swinging up and down.

Here's the tricky bit I think, when I slow down and I'm near the dummies I throw the axe with all my might.

_Oh no. _

The axe misses completely and I bite my lip and grab another axe as I swing near the weapons.

Second time lucky ?

The axe sears through the air and cuts the dummies head off clean.

I feel good but I know I'll be marked down for missing the first time.

**Rubbish ending I know, review please. =]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Just to note I will NOT be quitting this story half way through this story! Next chapter hopefully will be the start of the games; it should have started ages ago…**

**Review please =D**

I stare blankly at the TV as it flicks through the training scores.

The careers get high scores, the lowest being 7 and the highest being10. Gulp.

Most get average 5 or 6, at district 9 the boy gets a 7 which is good for a non-career. The girl got 8! Next to Garett she looks tiny and she over scored him! I better watch out for her … when finally Ben's picture flashes up and an 8 comes up as well.

I hug Ben who is sitting next to me and wait for my score expecting 5 or 6 …

A 7 flashes up which are better than my prediction. I feel a lot happier as I've scored higher than over half of the tributes!

I go to bed feeling slightly scared about tomorrow, preparing for the interviews.

What approach can I take?

I wake up in the morning late and I have to rush to get ready. When I go down stairs everyone has nearly finished there breakfast. I pile up my plate with eggs, toast and bacon and I eat greedily.

"Okay, Ara we've decided to coach you separately for the interviews as you'll be taking different approaches. Effie will teach you presentation for 4 hours" Katniss looks at me with pity as she says this " And then Peeta will sort out you're approach."

I grimace as Effie almost bounces up to 'my' room, leading me with her.

The firs hour goes quickly when Effie realizes I know practically everything: How to walk in heels with a long dress, how to make hand gestures, how to sit properly and when to smile. She ends up questioning me a lot which is hopeless as I don't know my approach yet. Typical.

In the end me and Effie go down to lunch early with nothing better to do.

The hours with Peeta (and Katniss sitting watching) are harder. They both look at me for a while trying to figure out an approach. Peeta suggests kind, sweet and to joke a bit with Caesar.

Peeta shoots me loads of questions but eventually I'm allowed to go.

The next day I find myself once again being scrubbed down by the prep team. They see to my skin first it now is completely hairless, clean and it sparkles black and red. They put on pearly red lipstick that shines brightly and some fake eyelashes which send of beams of light whenever I blink. My hair is left down, but they put red streaks through it and conditioned it until it shined in the light.

My nails are painted red and then finally I'm put into my dress, which is pretty basic. A black dress with 3 layers at the bottom. The dress comes down to below my knees so I can walk easier (thank God) and I'm wearing low heeled shiny red shoes.

I feel extremely nervous when all the tributes are walking to there seat. So nervous I think I'm clutching Ben's hand to hard. Sure enough, when I let go he starts massaging it. Oops.

The interviews start and I start to feel sick and extremely nauseas. The ones that stand out is the girl from one, Sparkle, sly and cunning, which doesn't exactly surprise me, her smile says it all.

The girl from two, it's obvious from a glance what she'd be; sexy, glamorous, and well, quite innocent. How she can pull them all off at once I have no idea whatsoever. And how she can keep up the innocent even alone : last time I saw her she was throwing, yes throwing, a sword, which chopped of two dummies heads with one throw. Ouch.

Most are standard; of course most of the other careers are ruthless killing machines.

Some are cocky, funny, scared, kind and a couple where just boring.

Then my name is being called and my stomach once again is clenched tight.

**One day I'll surprise everyone and write a **_**really **_**long chapter. (**_**Yeah, right) **_

**Okay, I'll try :D **

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay I am extreeeeeeeeeeeeemly sorry about the lack of updates but I've been on holiday and haven't really felt like writing recently. **

**But I'm back for good (Hopefully :D)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) **

My heart seems to be doing a strange dance, fluttering at the speed of light.

I can't remember ever feeling this nervous before.

_It's fine you can do this._

I repeat through my head, and with that I plaster a smile on my face and walk, dream-like, towards Caesar.

The interview passes quickly, much easier than I thought. I got the basic questions that most people get except this year there of course was talk about last years fiery debut and about, for the first time ever, twins in the Hunger Games.

I answer all my questions as well as I can and gracefully smile at the audience talking slightly of Cole and Ben but mainly about how excited (Very funny) I am about being in the Capitol (Ugh).

The problem is my interview is easily forgotten, and so is Ben's. His approach is quite funny and charming but he's nothing compared to Peeta's interview last year. The only way we won't be forgotten is last year and the fact that we are twins.

When we arrive back to our districts floor me and Ben sit in my room, eating fresh rolls, waiting to say our goodbye's to our team.

The hunger games start tomorrow. Gulp.

Faintly I hear Katniss and Peeta arguing downstairs.

"They should run and get themselves the hell outta' there, Katniss!" Peeta exclaims.

"I would've died without that pack, you know that!"

Peeta snorts at this and I hear Katniss pacing up and down.

"We could just send them a backpack, saves the risk of getting them killed! Remember what Haymitch said last year!"

"Of course I do" Katniss says, calmer "We just don't know how many sponsors they'll have, without a pack they could die."

"It might be different this year!"

"_Might _Peeta. It _might. _It also _might _be the same!"

"It's too much of a risk!"

"Peeta, it's too much of a risk _not _too!" By her tone of voice I could tell she was glaring at Peeta. "Look, Ben should run get a knife and an axe then run off, Ara can get a backpack then run in the same direction, simple enough!"

"They could get killed because of that, it would be much easier to steal the stuff"

Now it's Katniss's turn to snort "Yea, run to where there's no distraction, where there's not 22 other kids running in every direction!"

"Oh, whatever. Let them run into the blood bath and die!"

The second I walk into the lounge with Ben they shut up, as if they weren't talking at all.

"Hello, Ara, Ben." Peeta's voice is calm and collected, but his eyes were a raging storm "Me and Katniss were just discussing your approach tomorrow." He adds with a wary glare in her direction.

"We decided it would b best for you to get a pack, and weapons. Ara, would you be able to run in and get a pack while Ben, you run and get a knife and an axe, the knife being most important." Katniss speaks to us, but doesn't move her glare from Peeta

Me and Ben nod in union.

"Good." Peeta says dragging his eyes from Katniss who has started scowling. " Then you need to get out of there. Fast."

"Find water too" Katniss hisses.

"Yeah, we will." Ben answers for both of us.

"Good, now get some sleep you'll be needing it." Katniss's expression melt's realizing it may be the last official time she sees us. "And good luck!" she and Peeta call as we walk up the steps.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**Okay, I need to write a long chapter sometime. **

**Review please ;D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Review please.**

Time is going so slowly. Seconds are minutes, the sixty seconds I wait seems like at least and hour.

An hour too long.

The second I step on my circle and start to go up, heat reaches me like a slap in the face.

See, the hunger games decided on an early twist.

There was a choice of three outfits.

Three.

The first was built for winter, everything was thick so it'd be hard to survive the heat ever if you got rid of the jacket and rolled up the sleeves and legs

The second was imbetween. You'd be able to survive hot or cold. Just about

The last outfit was for heat. Thin material which should keep your body cool was across all of your body to stop sunburn. It wasn't black so it wouldn't absorb heat. It came with Spartacus sandals which looked comfy and easy to run in.

I picked the last out fit, even though I knew that if it was really cold I'd freeze to death.

Okay I was guessing that most people would pick the second, of the first. The reason being , I suppose , was the fact the down in the area we were getting ready at it was cold. Really cold.

But I had a feeling in my gut that it was a bluff. I didn't know what I'd do if I was wrong, die quickly I suppose, but I just had to pick the last,

As we went up it was obvious I was right. The heat was unbearable and it took everything I ad not to collapse.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th Hunger Games begin!"

I shudder, It's really happening.

I look around me carefully.

We were on a beach!

It was the kind of tropical beach you'd expect with a slight exception.

The sky was a magnificent bright blue without a single cloud.

The sun shone a bright whitey color and something made me think that it wasn't the real sun.

The sand was a pale color, glistening in the impossible sun.

The sand was wide and seeing as I was facing imbertween the grass on one side of the beach and the sea on the other side hen I looked behind me I could see the beach stretching extremely far behind me.

The grass on the side of me was long. About my shoulder height. I shuddered, but knew that was were I had to go, after a while of grass there was tall towering trees. Me and Ben were meant to go there.

The sea to my right was the only problem with the tropical landscape.

It was dark, really dark. As in sinister a creepy. There was something else about it, something that made me want to run away from it.

In front of me were loads of objects on a circle. The widest and nearest circle had objects that weren't to useful. There were a few more circles then a mound of sand quite high. On top of the mound were packs. I needed one of them. I'm guessing the weapons and other things were inside the cornucopia, which I could just see the top of, glinting in the sun.

I get ready to run straight towards the nearest pack when a girl three places to my right catches my attention.

She's wearing the first outfit, and obviously is too hot as she starts to shrug her coat of with urgency.

Mistake.

It happens really fast, the time which had been acting really fast sped up and before I knew it there was a loud bang and scream.

She was dead. The ground shook for a couple of seconds then stopped, it was only one mine that went off so everyone else is fine.

The first death was before the Gong.

As if on que the gong sound, barely giving me time to sort myself out.

Luckily for me I manage to sort myself out on time to be running in the direction of the pack and soon I'm running towards it as if my life depended on it.

Which is ironic, as it does?

**Pah. Another short one. **

**Oh well. At least the game has finally started which it should have done ages ago. **

**Review please :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.**

**I promise I'll update more often now. Or try.**

**Anywho, sorry this one's short. Well no change there. **

**Review please :)**

I run as fast as I can, not seeing anything except my prize in front of me.

I stumble slightly at the mound, not sure what to do. It's tall enough that I can't reach to the top and pick the pack up, so I start to climb.

I reach the top of the mound panicking slightly, and it's not good when I panic.

I grab the pack just as others start to gather around me, due to the panicking I fall, instead of run down the mound. By the time I get up an arrow is whizzing toward my head.

All I can do jump to the ground again. I miss getting killed by a few seconds.

This time I'm ready though. I manage to get up quickly by positioning myself to sprint start whilst avoiding the arrow. This time I run, fast.

I don't hear the next arrow but I can tell its coming. In the last few seconds I turn direction and the arrow whistles off to my right.

This is harder than I thought.

Many have gone by now, disappeared into the woods in front of me. However many are still fighting and when I reach the grass, with a few more dodges of arrows I turn quickly to see the scene behind me.

It's horrible. Blood everywhere, corpses lie across the ground. With a quick assessment I notice me and Ben are the only one wearing the outfit made for sun. Most picked the 2nd outfit and few have the winter.

I start to run after I note an arrow coming in my direction once again. I dodge but this time don't stop until I reach the edge of the woods. I breathe slowly, catching my breath.

Well at least I survived.

I warm, familiar hand wraps around mine and as I look up I'm staring up into my own eyes.

"Let's go." He whispers.

I don't survey the blood bath again this time, we just keep jogging away from the cornucopia.

The trees are quite far apart and me and Ben pass many clearings, we find no water however and after a few hours walking we decide to stop and sort out supplies.

I slump down to the bottom of a large tree leaning against it.

It's been a long day.

Slowly, as my joints are all aching, I pull the bright pink (yuck) bag off my back and unzip it.

I find one very sharp knife with a curvy blade. One liter empty bottle of water. One bottle of iodine. One small coil of wire. A few bandages, plasters and painkillers in a small box and finally one packet of dried fruit.

As I lay the contents out on the floor Ben silently adds two axes and one knife to the pile.

We sort out the weapons into our belts and sort the things into the backpack and soon were ff again.

It's around an hour later when I start to hear the Cannons. I count them out loud for something to do.

9. 9 people dead. I suddenly wondered why I learnt their names.

This is going to be hard.

Me and Ben sit in a large bush, just in case any enemy's decide to come by. We're both warn out and tired. I'm so tired that I give into my heavy eyes and take a quick nap

The sun has moved by the time I wake up. I yawn and stretch, I haven't got a good few hours sleep in ages.

Suddenly I realize what woke me. Foot steps

I'm suddenly very awake and alert. The Careers probably, seeing as they normally ally up at the beginning so I'm confused when just one girl runs into the small clearing.

She has wild familiar eyes. I remember her from the reaping. Her short black hair sticking up everywhere. Except this time she's not smiling her cunning smirk. She's frowning.

I rack my brains trying to remember the girls' name, when suddenly it comes to me. Sparkle, the girl from district 1.

So, why isn't she with the careers?

**I wasn't planning on ending it here but I can't seem to write much more.**

**Review please :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Review please :D**

**Any suggestions for different POV's or criticism on how to improve and welcomed :**

_I rack my brains trying to remember the girls' name, when suddenly it comes to me. Sparkle, the girl from district 1._

_So, why isn't she with the careers?_

_* * *_

A trap, That's the first thing that comes to my mind. What other explanation could there be ?

But when I get a good look at her I know it can't be a trap.

Her hair is mad, sticking up at strange angles, her eyes wilder than before, scanning the trees and bushes around us. Lucky me and Ben are covered by these bushes.

And she's been running, for a while judging by the way she doubles over in the middle of the small clearing, gasping for breath.

That's not all. She carries two shoulder bags on opposite sides the straps crossing over each other. From what I can see they're bulging with goods. In one hand she carries a pointy sharp sword and in the other a sheath. As well as the bags on one shoulder she also has a bow and on the other some arrows. Sticking through her belt is an axe, a few knives and even a deadly looking mace.

Crap.

She's turned now, facing the way she came. For a moment I wonder what's she's doing, then she turns, facing me and Ben , and runs toward a tree not 20 meters from us.

She climbs quickly and soon she's disappeared into the leaves.

Then I realize what she was doing. Listening.

This time it's unmistakable, there has to be a few people this time. They're running, straight toward us.

Crap, again.

Four of them burst into the small clearing. A burst of blonde leading. She screeches to a stop and the others behind her follow her lead. The girl in front, intoxicatingly gorgeous is picking something of the floor…

Sparkle's sheath to her sword, she must've dropped it.

A creepy smile plasters onto her face as she whips around to address the others; it's obvious that this girl is in charge.

A boy, from 4 I think, opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it immediately when the blonde holds up her hand.

"We should split up." She says, her voice like silk, drifting around us.

I realize I remember her from the interviews. Gorgeous, slim and sexy. This girl was probably the most beautiful thing on the planet. She was also probably one of the most deadly things on the planet.

I remember her name suddenly. It comes to me as if it were a lightning bolt. Addie.

The boy from two, Clark, sneers. "Oh, yes. Perfect. And tell me, why the hell should we listen to you?"

Addie frowns, suddenly she doesn't look so pretty anymore. She looks horrid.

And with a second Clark had a thin slash across his cheek, nothing bad, but enough to set an example. The knife had disappeared back into her belt as quick light.

"That, is why. Wouldn't want me to ruin your pretty face would you now?" She asks sweetly, her face back sweet and annoyingly pretty. Not that I was fooled.

Clark frowns but doesn't say anything else.

"Right, now where was I before I was so _rudely _interrupted ?" Clarks frown increases. " Okay, splitting up"

She tells them what to do, no wait giving them orders is more appropriate , and then arches off into the woods and the careers begin following her example and wander off into the woods.

One boy, from 4, stays. Slowly wandering around the clearing. Starting to wander toward our bush. _Oh no._

Suddenly the boy fell, starting to yell and yanking the arrow out of his head. His noise is affectively cut of by Sparkle jumping from the tree and cutting of his airway.

When the canon goes of she starts too run, not wanting to get caught but stops suddenly and turns to our bush.

"Count yourselves lucky" She sneers " Next time I wont save you. And y'know he only reason you aint dead is 'cause I need to go. " She glares at the bush then runs off.

**One day I'll surprise everyone and write really looooong chapter.**

**Maybe…**

**Review's are like chocolate.**

**And I loooove chocolate :D**

**Review please :) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Review :)**

"_Count yourselves lucky" She sneers " Next time I wont save you. And y'know he only reason you aint dead is 'cause I need to go. " She glares at the bush then runs off._

Me and Ben hurry, no intent of being caught by the careers.

Soon we've hurried off in a direction that none of the careers took, we run for a while , wanting to put space between us and the careers.

All the sleep I earned paid off and we manage to get quite a way before Ben insists on stopping.

The sky is a hazy pinky-orange so we decide to get some sleep, I find a bush full of black berries and we suck out the juices as we've walked a long way today without any water.

I feel dehydrated already.

Ben managed to catch an injured squirrel and kills it quickly. I don't like raw meat, but it's not like we have a choice. As the sun is still beating hard I try to heat the chunk of meat Ben gave me with two rocks.

It doesn't work as much as I'd like but it's the best we're going to get.

We eat in silence, sitting low in a tree, watching the sky change to dark.

I think about home, it's only been a day in the arena but I miss it greatly.

The smell of wood burning in the fireplace, Dad hobbling around telling us stories of his work. Mum messing around making sure he's okay. Cole visiting regularly, always managing to make me laugh…

Cole… my fingers find the heart on my necklace. I sigh as I take it off, inspecting his writing carefully. This and Ben is al I have left at home.

As the sky gets darker we climb slightly higher in our tree and strap ourselves in. It's uncomfortable, but at least it's not cold.

When the anthem blares I slowly lift my heavy eyes and look hesitantly to the sky.

Both from 3 are shown first, then the boy from 4, the girl from 5, the girl from 7 ,both from 8 ,the boy from 9, the girl from 10 and the girl from 11.

10 dead today. 9 at the cornucopia and 1 by Sparkle.

Well, we survived the first day.

I let my heavy lids win their raging battle and fell asleep with my thoughts on home …

**Ahh… I have must-write-chapters-really-short-otitus. If there is such thing.**

**Well, there is now. **

**Two chapters in one day! Yayness :) **

**Cookies for those who review!**

**Review please :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola :D. I'll try and update this story more often from now. I don't have any promises but I'll **_**try **_**and update 1 time every day or two days. If I'm busy or can't write anything it'll probably be every week. I'll try anyhoo. **

**Thank you for all the reviews :D 8 more until I have 50! … (Hint, Hint ;)) **

**Any suggestions for different POV's or criticism on how to improve are welcomed, that goes for all my chapters and stories :D **

_Well, we survived the first day._

_I let my heavy lids win their raging battle and fell asleep with my thoughts on home …_

The next day me and Ben get lucky.

We'd been walking about half of the day, the sun was blistering and blinding and we'd had to stop way too many times.

When the sun was positioned in the middle of the sky we take yet another break. We split the left over squirrel and berries I'd collected. There isn't much though and the rumbling in our stomachs is quite loud.

That's when I heard the tinkling of water.

"Ben!" I shout, momentarily forgetting that we're in the Hunger Games and another tribute could be lurking nearby. Ben looks to me startled, gripping his knife incase of a sudden attack.

"Listen" I whisper this time. We remain silent for a few seconds then Ben stands up suddenly and follows the noise of water.

We walk for a couple of minutes. I follow Ben impatiently, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my throat.

"Here" Ben says softly, pointing to a very thin and shallow stream. Winding its way around small rocks, mainly hidden by bushes.

The water looks clean and fresh but we wouldn't want to risk it so we fill up our bottle and treat the water.

While we wait I comb through my thick curls, attempting to untangle them. Ben works away with a thin but long rock and his knife. I wonder what he's doing for a while, but Ben works fast and soon passes me a comb. It's not as good as one's he's made before but it does its job.

When the water is finally ready we take it in turns and soon the bottle has been emptied. But by this time I feel remarkably better.

We treat another liter and Ben drinks the majority of it before heading of to hunt. I search around the stream for any edible plants.

Soon I find a clearing were the stream runs around. It's full with berries which I'm sure I recognize. I'm just about to enter when I see a figure, standing at the opposite edge of the clearing. Quietly, almost silently I creep back into a tangle of bushes and plants.

I recognize her thin, dark blonde hair spread around her shoulders. Immediately her name comes to me, Lia.

She stands still for a while. All I can hear is my quite breathing.

But then I hear something else. I jump, at first. Not knowing where the sound was from.

I look back to Lia who is swinging her head around. I wonder if she heard the noise as well, but then I realize that _she _was making the noise. And it not just a noise, she's singing.

She's stopped looking now, decide that nobody is around. She sits quickly and carries on singing.

Her voice is crystal clear and beautiful. So beautiful that I stay transfixed, hypnotized by the sound.

She sings quietly, not wanting to attract attention from anyone else.

I realize that this is her area, and she's not likely to leave anytime soon, so slowly, not wanting her to notice me I get up and start to back away.

That's where it all goes wrong. I trip on a root, sticking up from the ground. This makes me stumble, and of course even I, being a dancer can't stumble quietly.

T's then I realize I can no longer her singing.

Scared, I look up hesitantly.

Yup, she's looking right at me.

And in her hand is a very, cruel looking knife.

Oh dear.

**Short. I know. **

**But I'm trying to update more now so it should make up for it :D **

**Hopefully …**

**Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks very much for all the reviews :D**

**Does anyone actually read this ? :) **

**Any suggestions for different POV's or criticism on how to improve are welcomed, that goes for all my chapters and stories :D**

_Scared, I look up hesitantly._

_Yup, she's looking right at me._

_And in her hand is a very, cruel looking knife._

_Oh dear._

The girl, Lia, starts charging knife aimed as if she were about to throw it straight to my heart.

I do the one thing I can think of, run.

I don't want to hurt her, not that I think I could, but the innocence in her voice forbids me even to try, no matter if she flings that knife into my heart.

I reach a tree in seconds and leap up, climbing as quickly as my shaking limbs will allow. When I hear the whistling of a knife cutting through the air I swing around the tree and hear the metal of the knife lodge into the wood of the tree. I swing round again, pull the knife out and slip it into my belt; it could be useful to me.

I dodge another knife and wonder exactly how many she has. I don't have much time to think as another knife hits centimeters from my arm. I don't retrieve these knives just keep climbing until the leaves cover me. I hope she can't climb.

Within a few seconds it's obvious that she can, so I wait, until she's near me enough and dive out of the tree.

To avoid landing on my head I flip and land softly on my feet. The ground sways for a few seconds but then I straighten and turn, pulling an axe out as well, as it's pretty obvious now, It's my life or hers.

Lia watches me for a few moments before cleanly jumping out of the tree. She bends for a few seconds then, as I did, straighten up.

She grips a knife, I'm pretty sure it's her last though. I tighten my grip on the axe as I start to back away.

She charges, and I decide to surprise her. I stop backing away and leap, toward her. I leap a second time, this time high, Lia begins to slow, wondering what I'm about to do. I reach for her head, still in air. She ducks low and I'm forced to flip in midair so I don't fall. I spin on my heel quickly and she's once again charging, knife still in hand.

I slide out of the way, a second to early as she detects my movement and grips my arm to stop the moment of her run. I swing my axe at her but she ducks.

It's enough though, to remove her grip. I run backwards, still facing her, so I can see if she tries to throw her knife at me. I take a deep breath and throw the axe, aiming for her neck. She's still slightly wobbly from stopping suddenly and notices the axe a second too late. Or so I thought.

With reflexes I didn't know were possible she manages to stop the axe with one hand, she stumbles back slightly then tosses the axe aside, when I try to run for it she leaps on me, pushing me to the floor.

I'm pinned down with no chance of getting to her knife or my other axe in my belt. All I can do is watch as she puts the knife to my throat.

I gulp, knowing this has to be it, the end.

But her eyes are full of sorrow, not enough to spare my life, but enough to let me know she doesn't agree.

She doesn't agree with killing innocent children and teens. She doesn't agree with the capitol making it a 'special' event, that's more important to the Capitol than their birthdays or Christmas. It's enough to know that she thinks the capitol is a monster as well, and that by doing this she's also a monster. It's enough to know she cares.

It's enough to know she doesn't want to become a monster…

"I'm sorry" She whispers, her voice as clear as her singing voice. Soft like velvet…

I close my eyes and wait for what's too come.

My death.

**Cliffy again :D I'll update soon though :)**

**Review please**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Question: Do you think I'm improving at writing?**

**Review please :D**

"_I'm sorry" She whispers, her voice as clear as her singing voice. Soft like velvet…_

_I close my eyes and wait for what's too come._

_My death._

I wait, and soon I feel the piercing feeling that the knife has begin to cut my throat.

But then it stops. I flex my arms and legs and find them able to move. Slowly I open my eyes.

At first I think she's letting me go, but then I see a tanned arm around her neck.

Slowly I stand up to see Ben holding Lia in a headlock. Ben looks to me and holds up 2 rabbits and groosling with his spare hand. He chucks them to the side and looks down to the girl in headlock, who is currently going purple.

I wince looking at her and turn around heading to pick up my axe. When I retrieve it I walk back to the pair, pull out the knife I took from Lia and hold it to its owner's throat.

Ben loosens his grip and some color returns to her cheeks.

"Please" She whispers, her voice is slightly breathless, but what she doesn't say is reflected in her eyes. "I can help" Her voice starts to come back to he " … I can help you. "

Her strange eyes reflecting sadness make me drop the knife. It clatters to the floor and I take a step back, ashamed.

I'm no killer.

I turn, facing away.

If I get back or get Ben back this girl has to die.

I shudder at the thought, even though I know it's the truth.

"Please." She says again. Her voice amazingly clearer.

"Let her go Ben." I say, there must be some command in my shaky vice as when I turn, although he staring at me with slight annoyance Lia sits in front of him, gasping for breath.

Theres a minute of silence, and then I realize that Lia isn't leaving.

"Why are you still here ?" I ask curiously

"I said I'd help. I don't go back on my word. "

I stare at her then at Ben who's shaking his head.

"No." He says simply. "We let you go and now you leave or die"

Lia looks up at me with curious eyes. I realize how strange they are. Almost black on the outside t getting lighter until the color is almost cream in the middle outside her pupil.

She doesn't leave, she just sits there.

After a few more minutes of silence I sigh, it can't harm us. I trust this girl, even though a moment ago she had a knife to my throat.

And it's obvious she's not going. If we keep an eye out for her, I'm pretty sure she can't hurt us.

"Let her" I whisper.

Ben looks at her, then me. I know Ben won't argue.

"Fine" Ben says, smiling slightly. "She stays, but if she tries anything, she's dead."

**No cliffhanger this time.**

**I don't like this chapter that much. I have the entire story planned but there are bits I'm not sure about. **

**So I'm sorry if the next chapter takes a while to update. **

**Review please. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Any suggestions for different POV's or criticism on how to improve are welcomed, that goes for all my chapters and stories :D**

The first few days with Lia had gone fine.

The only problem that was running through my mind was the lack of deaths.

I know, I sound completely like a blood-thirsty killer (e.g. a career or someone in the Capitol) but with only one death (The boy from 7) the capitol will be getting bored with the hunger games. And that cannot happen.

I wonder how long it is until the game makers stir things up for us tributes, draw us together with some scheme. I wonder what will happen this year, will they be original? Or will they use one of the things used many times before in other games? Maybe they'll send a pack of wolves o chase us? A fire like last year?

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I jump scared when Ben flings his arm in front of me, successfully stopping me walking.

Me Ben and Lia are hunting, we've been looking around today and yesterday but we haven't had much luck food-wise. We found another small stream with fresh clean running water which we've managed to use to stop dehydration.

We've also been lucky tribute-wise not running into another tribute at all, well I'm wondering if we have now as Ben still holds his am in front of me and all my instincts tell me to shut up.

It's been a minute and Ben finally drops his arm.

"Sorry, must have been an animal. I'm being overprotective right?"

"Damn right." Came an annoyed voice from behind. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Lia had vanished from my side. I spin round and try to refrain from laughing. Lia is hanging upside down, her foot stuck in a trap. Her hair hangs to the floor and she glares at us whilst crossing her arms.

"Are you gunna release me or stare at me all day?" She says with raised eyebrows.

I let out a little laugh and step forward to help her but Ben beats me to it.

"I'm going to climb a tree. I might see something from up there" I say and try to find a suitable tree to scale.

From near the top of the tree I can see all around me, there are no tributes around and no animals as I can see. I frown. There must be food somewhere. The hunger in my stomach is too large to ignore. I'm about to climb down when I spot many bushes bearing many fruits and a small pond next to it. It's good enough for now anyway.

I'm about to touch the floor when I let out a little shriek. From nowhere many bright red lasers appear. Red and deadly. I shudder.

All of them luckily are facing the same direction. But some are high, some are low, some diagonal and some are very close together.

I look toward Lia and Ben hoping that she'd managed to get back on her feet. She was and her face showed shock as she clutched onto Ben's shoulder as if they were about to attack her.

Ben shows no emotion, but as is twin I understand his unreadable expression; _why are they doing this to us? _

"Should we stay or move on?" I ask lightly as discussing no more than what is for breakfast this morning.

"Move on. This has to end somewhere right?" Ben says with hope in his voice

I nod and smile at him as I carefully finish climbing. The second my feet touch the ground I heard a sharp scream and a canon. Although I'm very sure the death wasn't from Ben and Lia's direction I spin momentarily forgetting the lasers and trip, almost landing face first into a laser.

As I get up I breathe a sigh of relief as Ben and Lia are both standing there alive with no harm done. They wait for a moment and I nod to them so they begin to jump, duck and twist around the lasers until they're both by my side.

"Let's go."

We begin to climb through the maze of many lasers, very occasionally slipping and nearly falling into a laser that could end our lives. We survive though and keep going for around three quarters of an hour before we decide to take a rest when we find a large gap in-between two Lasers.

"I'm exhausted" Lia sighs leaning against a large oak tree.

I don't answer, neither does Ben. My thoughts are reeling again. Does this laser maze end? Whose life ended earlier? How are the other tributes? Or are we the only ones caught up in these lasers?

I sigh, dismissing my thoughts and swinging the pink backpack of my back.

We share half of a liter of water and split the remaining berries and roots we have gathered. We save the dried fruit though, but aside from that and a packet of crackers Lia had we have no food left whatsoever.

We sit for a while, half-wondering what to do. I lie down, resting my head on the backpack, slowly drifting to sleep whilst waiting for either Lia or Ben to suggest something.

In fact I'm half-asleep when Lia's yell makes me wide awake.

"Ara!" She screams her eyes transfixed on something behind me.

I jump up and slip an axe out of my belt thinking that another tribute is after me.

There isn't though.

The maze of red blinding lasers is moving.]

Right toward me.

**Seriously I really need to write a long chapter. **

**Maybe for Christmas?**

**:)**

**Review please :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**How's this for a quick update ?**

**Review :D**

_The maze of red blinding lasers is moving._

_Right toward me._

I let out a small whimper and consider looking toward Ben and Lia for help, as the lasers aren't moving too fast.

I decide not too risk it though, especially when a few lasers sail over the backpack.

"No!" I yell, that backpack is all we have!

I dive under a laser about to hit my head and almost hit a low one. Luckily I jump up in time, avoiding being burnt to a crisp. I jump and twist and duck until I nearly reach the back pack, that's just about to be hit by a laser.

I dive quickly, missing 3 lasers very narrowly. Behind me I hear many thuds of Lia and Ben jumping and diving to get too me. I also hear them shrieking my name, I ignore them.

I manage to grasp the backpack at the last second , once again nearly being hit by by a laser again. Is it me or are the lasers getting quicker ? I have no more time for thought however as the next laser is about to hit my ankle.

I dodge the lasers for a short while until I find a slight gap in-between two lasers. I take the time to turn and walk in front one laser toward Ben and Lia, to travel _with _the lasers instead of the opposite direction.

"LIA!" I screech as she jumps up to dodge one laser, not seeing the other about to hit her head.

Ben reaches her quick enough to snatch her into his arms so she doesn't get cooked by these dangerous bright lights.

I'm jogging now, it isn't my imagination, the lasers _are _getting quicker. Much quicker.

My legs speed up slightly and the other two dodge a few more lasers until I reach them.

"Let's go" Ben says. His voice is slightly out of breath. It's then I realize he's still holding Lia. She's curled into a ball sobbing slightly.

I smile lightly, even under the circumstances. I don't have any time to say anything though as a laser is about to approach my head.

The next hour is probably the worst hour in my life. The lights tire my eyes, the running and occasional jump and dodge ache my muscles. All I want to do is curl into a ball. Lia recovered and when Ben put's her down I realize that she's probably badly sprained her ankle and has to lean heavily against ever me or Ben to hop or limp. I worry about her a lot. I've started to get close to her and the expression she wears every time her foot sets down on the ground is too awful to look at.

After a long while its obvious Lia can no longer go on. Ben neither, and honestly all I want to do is curl into a ball.

Coincidently the lasers stop moving, but stay put. Lia collapses against a tree a sigh of relief escaping her lips . I fall to the floor as well, my feet giving way. Ben tries to stay up but sits down on a fallen log.

After a few minutes of resting and drinking water I take a look at our surroundings. I have a jolt of surprise s I can see a break in the trees about 100 meters away. I could just about make out the sea and tall grass. There's no cornucopia in sight however so there must be more beach.

"Look" I gasp, my breath still uneven. I point a shaking hand forward as I hadn't realized that the lasers completely stop at the grass.

I shakingly get up, help Lia up and very slowly help her through the maze of lasers until we reach the really tall grass. Ben follows behind us patiently.

I then realize that there could be any tributes around, I slip by axe out of my belt, even though in my tired shaky state there's no way I could throw it. I manage to get Lia on to the sand. When she's seated I lay on the sand beside her and Ben holds a knife tightly looking around for any danger.

Time passes. I guess I fall asleep as I feel more relaxed when I open my eyes. I look around and see Ben and Lia both asleep. And have imagined it ? Or is the bright light coming from the forest disappeared ? I hope so. I get up and stretch, deciding to bathe in the water to wash of the sweat and mud that has covered my body.

In fact I'm about to go into the water when I hear someone running from the woods. I grip my axe and turn toward the grass, yes someone is. They keep running across the sand. I recognize him as the boy from 11. He must not have noticed us as he keeps running, right into the water.

I scream. An ear-piercing scream that's ringing through the forest, as the thing I just saw is horrid. I clamp my hand over my mouth as the boy's canon goes off. I feel Ben rush over to my side wondering what's happened. I shakily point a finger in the boy's direction, or what was the boy.

The second his foot touched the water, or _acid, _ it started fall to pieces. I thought I was imagining it but all of his body has melted/disintegrated into the acid that is our sea.

I sob as Ben carries me back to Lia who is looking up at me with much concern.

I don't respond to anything.

My thoughts reeling as they have been doing many times since the games began. Of course this is the hunger games. I should have known. But the main thought that screams at me is that could've been me, if he hadn't come right then. A few seconds later and I would've been dead.

I wonder, how many more evil tricks have the game makers got under their sleeves? Or will we get some sleep tonight ?

**Lame ending, sorry. Couldn't think of one. **

**Hopefully some time in the next few chapters there should be some getting to know Lia and Ben a bit more. **

**Review please. **


	22. Chapter 21

_**My thoughts reeling as they have been doing many times since the games began. Of course this is the hunger games. I should have known. But the main thought that screams at me is that could've been me, if he hadn't come right then. A few seconds later and I would've been dead.**_

_**I wonder, how many more evil tricks have the game makers got under their sleeves? Or will we get some sleep tonight ?**_

_* * *_

_I open my eyes to a jolt of surprise. I'm on the beach!_

_I swore that Ben helped me and Lia to a safer place, much cooler I remember. _

_But nope, here I am on this beach. I attempt to look around my head, or any of my other body in fact, is refusing to move. I ponder over this for a few moments. Is this real? A dream perhaps?_

_My eyes refuse to move as well glued to the same spot, just ahead of me. Exactly where… _

_Oh no. _

_I know it's going to happen long before it actually does. _

_I don't hear him but he appears suddenly. Running into my line of eyesight._

_I try to scream, tell him to stop running but he doesn't hesitate. I study him wanting to read his expression, but that is deemed impossible. His face, actually most of him is blurred. If I didn't see what he looked like originally, I won't see it now. _

_I try to scream but my mouth is glued shut. I try to turn but my head refuses to turn. I try to close my eyes but they stay open, staring widely as the boy reaches the water and dives in_

* * *

I wake covered in sweat. I can hear a scream, high pitched, that doesn't pause for breath. My muscles ache and my head is throbbing.

I look up and see the sun. Still looking fake and white it's painful to look at and I find myself still squinting moments later when I look to my surroundings.

We _are _in the trees, undercover. So it must have been a dream..

The realization of what happened hits me harder than ever before, and it's then I realize _I'm _the one screaming.

I shut up quickly.

Look to my companions, but only see Lia sitting there. She's currently staring at me like I'm crazy.

I suppose I must look it. Waking up screaming, covered in sweat and choking back sobs.

I take a few deep breaths, tying to calm myself down, and failing miserably.

The pictures keep flashing through my head. Acid, skin falling off and the horrible image of the boy, or what was the boy, in the sea/acid.

This of course isn't helping and I have to concentrate on now to keep myself from screaming at the top of my lungs again .

"Just… a real bad dream. W.. where's Ben ?" My voice is shaking and croaky. Might have something to do with the real aching throat I have.

"Hunting" Lia says. She looks at me worried, wondering if it's more than a bad dream. "He'll be back soon. 'Specially 'cause he would of heard that scream. You sure you're okay?" panic is evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. Absolutely … fine."

Lia passes me a bottle filled with water, I grasp it and drink greedily, forgetting we may have to saver it. When I finally pull the bottle from my lips I realize I've almost finished it.

"Sorry" I say, knowing that I could've wasted the last of the water.

She laughs. "Don't be, there's a stream nearby and Ben has another bottle." She sends me a smile, knowing that I feel a bit shaky at the moment. "We better be going, or at least take cover in some trees. Some careers might be nearby. You'll have to bear with me though" She takes a look down to where her legs are curled up.

"Your foot! Is it okay ?"

"Better." But by her face it doesn't look much better. "Now we better be going."

We do go then, slowly. We find a near tree and scale it, also slowly.

Lia's almost crying out in pain by this time, so when we've settled in the tree I force her to look at it.

To me it looks fine. No swelling or anything. I have no idea If there's anything we could do to save it so we decide it's best to give it time.

Me and Lia spend ages up I the tree. No one comes, which is lucky. Considering how loud I was. We don't see Ben, either, though we both keep an eye out for him.

We talk and get to understand Lia. She's an only child who, like me, hasn't got any really close friends as she doesn't get on with people that well, or they don't understand her. She loves music and even sings a couple of songs quietly. I find myself getting lost into her velvety soft voice, she really is amazing.

I tell her about me. That I love juggling and dancing and I promise to show her some at a later date. If we both survive, hangs in the air horribly. Neither of us says it, but we know that it is true.

I tell her about Ben, but not Calvin. I have a feeling in my gut that I shouldn't tell the Capitol about him.

We talk until the sun is settling in the clouds and the colors of pink and orange make up the sunset in the sky. Finally we see Ben, looking confused holding a groosling and a rabbit in each hand.

"Ben!" I call, making him look up. I begin to climb down the tree and neatly land beside him.

Lia manages to climb slowly back to earth. She says her foot is getting better; I don't believe her.

We have a great tea, feasting on fatty groosling and some berries Lia had in her pack.

We don't talk whilst eating, but it's not uncomfortable. We watch the birds flying around the trees, singing to eachother and repeating melodies with one another.

Soon darkness is coming and we're all stapped into a large tree. I can't sleep though so just stare at the stars feeling more peace than ever before.

The thoughts of the boy are at te back of my mind. I think of me and Lia, how well we got on.

I haven't known her that long, but in the time I have gotton to know her an almost unbreakable bond has been formed between us; Frendship

The problem is, one way to break that bond is death.

The odds are most defenitly in my favor right now.

**I'm keeping to the once a week updating, so I'm happy :D**

**Critism or suggestions are warmly welcomed. I'm kinda in the fzzy middle bit at the moment, so I know what happens soon. But not right at the moment. **

**Anyway, review please :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the time it took ^.^**

**Review please.**

I'm leaning against a tree, the bark feeling rough against my back.

I yawn, so tired. The blaring heat doesn't help at all either.

I stretch and resume watching Lia who's practicing her knife throwing. I watch in awe as knives fly catching in an array of different trees.

Lia collects her knives once again before coming over and sitting beside me.

"You can have a practice, I'm beat. Don't worry I'll keep watch."

I give her a concerned look. Only 1 canon has gone off since yesterday and we've hardly been interesting enough to amuse the capitol audience

"No time for practice. We really should pick another spot to rest."

Lia shrugs. "Okay" She says and goes to wake Ben from his well earned sleep.

Our progress is slow, the sun ensures that. I'm beginning to wait for the next trap of the capitol, who will be the next claim?

After a few hours of walking and resting we come to an area completely abandoned of trees, of anything. All there is is mud, mud and more mud.

We halt, the sun striking more than usual, blinding without the cover of the trees that normally protect us from most of the glaring rays.

I shield my eyes and carry on, Lia and Ben follow after a moment's hesitation. We trudge through the mud for a small amount of time until in the space in front of us appears a large hill, maybe large enough to be a mountain. It's pretty tall, but basically is like steep ground covered in grass. I turn back to Lia and Ben, a clueless look is on both of their faces. Neither has any idea what to do.

"Wonderful" I mutter just before the knife comes.

Lia grabs my wrist and slams me down just in time. The knife flies into the mountain ahead.

I land on Lia's ankle, she shrieks with pain. I get up and help Lia sit while Ben looks around for our enemy.

"Good, very good." I hear a coo from behind me. Mine, Ben's and Lia's head's whip round as one

I get a horrid feeling in my gut. It's Sparkle again!

She still has her two bags, one over each shoulder although they look more deflated. She holds a knife in one hand, sword in other. I still see the many weapons slipped through her belt. The main change is her expression, although still wild her hair is calmer and she looks likes she's had many soundless long sleeps.

"Well, well. District 12. I promised I'd kill you next time. Welcome to death" She grins and my breathing hitches.

"I'd love to chat" She says idly. " But they're still after me. I could kill them, all of them, but they're useful. They'll kill most of the other tributes making an easy win for me."

I slip an axe out of my belt and Sparkle tuts at me.

"You really think you stand a chance against me ?" She laughs, sickeningly.

"Yes" Lia answers, fire burning in her eyes. She has a knife in either hand, standing bravely ignoring the pain in her foot.

Sparkle laughs so hard she double over, wheezing. We take this as our chance.

Lia expertly tosses a knife at her, a distraction. Ben runs round her makes to slit her throat. Another distraction, Sparkle's too good to kill that easily.

I'm the main distraction though. The only one not defending themselves.

With two easy dodges she then lunges at me, grinning wildly. Calmly, I let her close in.

When she's close enough, a sure kill in front of her Ben and Lia toss a knife from either direction while I flip over Sparkle's head.

She dodges the two knives and spins round to face me. I grin and dive through her legs, stand and turn to face her and grab her arm twisting her around.

She isn't fooled easily though. While Lia and Ben still attack her she knocks the knives away with ease, concentrating on my dance around her. She toys with me, making me believe we have hope although I know we don't.

She is too good at fighting, she expects the un expectable making it almost impossible to surprise her.

_Almost._

Instead of taking her usual knife throw, Lia lunges and Sparkle quickly knocking the other girl to the floor.

"GO!" Lia yells whilst Sparkle is occupied with getting the blonde of her.

I don't go straight away. I lunge at the two scrabbling girls and grab as many of sparkles weapons as possible. With that I turn and run, hoping Lia makes it alive.

Lia's my friend, I hope she survives, but I understand.

It's all or one. Maybe she'll get lucky, who knows ?

I grab Ben's arm and run, back toward the trees, ignoring the blaring sun that makes me want to collapse. I take one last look a Lia, Sparkle has one, she triumphantly holds her knife to Lia's throat.

I can't watch, I carry on running until we are out of sight.

Me and Ben listen, wishing with our hearts.

We don't hear a canon.

There's still hope left.

**Press that green button :] **

**You know you want to. :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry ! Very sorry but with Christmas, family birthdays and my birthday it's been a crazy month for me, so sorry! But here's a chapter now [:**

My muscles ache, my head throbs, my arms scream in pain whenever I move them. Any skin showing glows an unhealthy color of red. Sweat runs from my forehead like a river. Is this what it's like to die of the horrendous heat?

I've always hated the sun, but the sun here is unnatural, beating down on us ensuring that we don't travel for long. But hasn't it ruined the Capitols game? There's 11 of us left, not being able to move, wouldn't the capitol audience start complaining that the games are nearing a state of 'boring'?

A canon makes me launch up to a sitting position, the sudden movement makes me hiss in pain, but the canon means something….

Lia is maybe dead now, Me and Ben managed to find salvation but Lia… well we haven't seen her yet. I feel a choking sound coming from my mouth. It may be the _last _time I ever saw my new friend.

I dismissively flick a tear away that travels down my cheek. Only one of us can win. It has to happen sometime.

"I'm fed up of waiting, let's go" I try to speak normally but the anger inside me bursts changing my voice to a low growl.

Ben says nothing, but even he doesn't understand. His expression is bewildered and clearly says 'where's my sister gone?'

I say nothing else, I grab the backpack, fling it on my back and march of, ignoring the pain that shoots through my body at every passing second.

At first I think that Ben isn't following, but I know he is and sure enough he catches up with me shortly, shining with sweat.

We stumble through the trees for hours, many trees scrape through my clothes, tearing through them and sometimes my skin. I hiss with pain many-a-time but I don't allow Ben to treat them in any way. I just wish to comb the woods, to either walk as far away from my anger as possible, or find someone to take my anger out on

The anger stays, I can't escape it. It whispers mean words to me, twists the truth into lies, making me believe them. I stomp on, really I want revenge on the Capitol, but I can't do anything like that without endangering my family, I must take my anger out on a tribute, career hopefully.

And sure enough we come across one, whistling to himself, protecting their mound of goods.

I was hoping it would be Addie, I would like nothing more to cut into her skin, carving patterns, making her screech with pain. I could show her what it's like to be killed horridly, as really she's the main capitol lapdog.

I jolt. What's _happening _to me? The hunger games is twisting my beliefs, turning me into a monster. I shudder, my anger remains, I truly believe Lia is dead, and although I won't find out until this evening I must take my anger out on someone.

I don't think of the tributes name or who he is. I recognize him from district 1.

Gripping my axe I swing my head to check for any other danger, there is none; the careers must be out hunting. I grin looking much like a maniac, and throw my axe at him, straight to his head.

He hears it and from sitting he swings to his knees and lays flat on the floor, the axe carries on past his head and lands in a nearby tree.

I take a moment to realize that we're in a clearing; I decide a tree from the surrounding ring of the clearing would be best for attack, be best to ensure my life, but I don't want to ensure my life. I want revenge.

I sprint forward, Ben at my side, wielding a knife. I grip another axe, I'd managed to take one from Sparkle, and toss it toward him.

He jumps up and dodges easily; I mean he's not a career for nothing. He grabs the knife that then is about to whack him in the face and tosses it in-between us, making us jump apart.

He grins at us, a bow loaded with a deadly arrow in his hand. Gulp.

He aims for me, and I pretend to freeze with fear. Seizing the opportunity he sends the arrow straight toward my heart. I slowly smile at him and everything suddenly goes in slow motion. I shoot upward. Over the arrow, in theory.

I misjudge my timing, the arrow lodges in my leg. My scream echoes through the trees.

But Ben has appeared behind the boy, gripping him in a headlock. I'm scared, this is a career, shouldn't he be strong?

So I use my chance and limp forward, flinging my axe at him as I go.

At first I think in my pained state that I misaimed, and the axe would harm Ben instead. I had misaimed, it turned out. But instead of harming Ben it cleanly cuts of the boy's foot.

He screams louder than I had.

Ben grips his neck ready to twist but the boy grabs the axe from the floor and bewilderedly attempts to swing it at him; he fails but distracts Ben who loosens his grip on his neck and trips sending both boys to the floor.

They scrabble around for a while. I would help but the arrow in my leg makes me drop down and take deep breaths.

I watch Ben in the fatal position, a knife at his throat. Although the other boy is a ghostly pale he wants to avenge his own death that is going to come. The boy's lost to much blood, he won't survive.

Neither will Ben if I don't save him now though. I try to scramble up, but the pain in my leg is too much.

I can't save him.

Slow motion begins again and tears spring out of my eyes, traveling down my cheeks. I close my eyes, defeated. I can't watch my twin's final moments.

With my eyes closed I don't at first see Ben's savior, and when the canon goes of I think that it's Ben dead.

So of course I get a shock opening my eyes, Ben panting for breath, his wide eyes watching the corpse of the career that has a knife lodged into his throat. A pool of blood surrounds the boy, and still blood drips from the stump in his leg.

My breath comes in hysterical little pants.

Slowly I look up, to see a girl. She has a bandage wrapped tightly down her right arm and in her left arms she clutches a thick stick, which holds her up with her damaged foot. She has a couple of cuts and a large bruise on her leg where her trousers are rolled up.

I grin up at my savoir, standing tall, slightly lopsided. Blood stains her dirty blonde hair which sweeps around her shoulders.

With a small smile she tenderly lifts up the arm that's not clutching the stick for dear life and waves.

Just before everything goes black.

**Urgh. I need to write a long chapter D:**

**Anyway, thanks for any reviews, and review please :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry! I keep doing this know! But times have been crazy, I've been really tired and I keep getting projects and essays for homework. School really can suck, anyway I'm finally updating… Review please :)**

**Reviews= Inspiration= Quicker updates. **

I open my eyes, then quickly shut them, squinting. The blaring sunlight hasn't gone then.

I take a few seconds, recollecting my breaths, beginning to relax in my shocked, pained state.

The memories flood back, Ben nearly dying, the career with a knife lodged in is throat and finally the final glimpse of Ben's savoir, Lia.

Adjusting to the light, I stretch. Pain flares to life in my leg, but the pain isn't severe, I've had much worse back in my district. In fact, I still have a large scar to prove it.

I realize I'm on a bed of leaves and pine needles, in yet another clearing. This one is pretty small; the trees seem to be thicker and closer together than anywhere else I've been around the outside. A few small bushes are decorated with juicy looking berries, beckoning me, making my mouth water.

I slowly sit up. My whole body aches; I still have cuts from the trees and my leg… well let's say my leg _hurts. _

I see Ben; he's skinning a rabbit and leaving the remains under a pile of small boulders and rocks. Lia looks worse than me; she sits opposite, leaning against a tree with her stick lying beside her. Her eyes are open, sparkling brightly, but under them are dark bruises, signs of no sleep.

Shaking Lia smiles at me, I see a small scar that runs from the side of her mouth, looking like she's constantly smiling lopsidedly. She has a few bandages, a few bruises and a couple of scares, but apart from that appears fine.

"You look rough" I comment. My voice is hoarse and croaky, I frown and reach for a full bottle standing beside me.

While I'm drinking Lia nods and says I don't look that great either. Her voice seems normal, which is a good sign.

Tears are brimming from her eyes, which hesitantly she wipes away, before her eyes begin to sparkle again, a warm smile back in place. It's then I realize that there's someone else, sitting behind me whistling.

"Hey" He flashes a smile at me, his voice is seductive and he winks t me. I ignore him, and push myself up.

"Who's he?" I jerk my thumb at the boy, who I hate to admit is rather handsome.

He grins easily at me when I shift into a sitting position, and turn so I can see him, Lia and Ben.

"I'm Aaron" He winks at me again. "District five. I'm here to help, though your Bro don't seem ta trust me." He easily shoots a look at Ben, who currently is ignoring Aaron. I look at Lia, who gives an uneasy look at me.

"We need all the help we can get…" She drifts of, to look at Aaron, who is smiling widely. Se doesn't trust him either.

"And you didn't ask me?!" I shoot a glare at my two allies, I don't count Aaron, he's not an ally of _mine. _

Ben doesn't look up and Lia just shrugs before looking at her bandages.

"Hey, I think we need more grub than that rabbit, I'll go get summin'." Aaron get's up, wipes his brow which is covered in seat like everyone else's.

His white-blond hair, looks just white in the sun, his crystal-blue eyes are sparkling at me.

I sigh, I don't trust him, he could be an ally of the careers, or someone else… I heard that there was another alliance. The second he leaves he could go tell any ally our whereabouts and attack whilst we sleep, ideally I'd like to run the second he leaves, but we're all recovering, deeming that idea impossible.

"I'll go." Sighing again, knowing this is the only way I could make sure that he doesn't tell anyone… I better keep my axes which have been replaced, available at any given time.

We stroll through the woods, I try to block out his banter, but it's obvious that he's flirting with me. We come across a small bear, I get ready to run but he kills the beast easily with a smash with a mace and a slit of the throat with a knife. He offers to carry it and I take up the offer easily, managing to walk slightly faster than him.

Eventually, as we're nearing our camp "Pretty gal like you, you have a bloke?" I say I do, hinting heavily how much I want to get back to him and that I wouldn't have any interest in anyone anyway. He doesn't give up, and drops a few more hints which I attempt to crush.

I'm exasperated by the time we get back. Ben and Lia are talking, there chatter seeming too be about old lives, old districts. Aaron dumps the bear beside Ben before falling asleep, with no doubts that he's safe.

As Ben get's to work on the bear, slightly surprised at the kill having never eaten one before, I plonk myself beside Lia, who's currently making the tiniest fire, being nearly sunset.

"Can we trust him?" I whisper

"No." She says softly, immediately.

"I say we kill him now, he'll go easily now, one tribute down." I see the pain in Ben's eyes as he pitches his idea in. Although he has a tough outer shell, Ben is the nicest person ever, nicer than me. The thought of killing anyone is tough, but it's a tough world.

Lia nods but I have a hard time agreeing. When it's self-defense, it's much easier to kill, although hard. When it's purely out of spite or just because you can't trust them…

But this is the hunger games. Only one can survive, and that has to be Lia or Ben, best to get this out of the way.

I blink.

What's happening to me?

The games are twisting my thoughts! I'd never ever think of killing _anyone _for _any reason _before! I wipe a tear away from eye, but the horrid thoughts are right. I wouldn't normally even think about killing, but this is different.

Very slowly, hesitantly, I nod.

But my gut is screaming at me, what happens if Ben and Lia die? If you win? You may of won, of lived, but you'd of lost you're humanity, you're sanity?

Which would be much, _much _worse than life.

**Uh… rubbish ending. And short AGAIN. Sheesh, why can't I write a normal length chapter?**

**Oh well, review please. The less reviews I get, the more likely the gap will be bigger.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks very much to Miz363 who's basically reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks so much :D!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, or even who is on author/story alert/ Favorite story :) **

**The more reviews I get the more likely the update will be quicker. If I don't get many reviews the gap will probably be longer…**

**Okay review guys [: I'm nearly half-way through the games. This is going to be a loooong fic. Thanks again to anyone reading!**

I looked away as Ben knelt over Aaron; I simply couldn't watch. I could hear the deep intake of breath before silence… that seemed to last forever.

But it didn't. It was broken by a voice, a voice I wish I'd never heard before. Silky and way to damn sweet. It seemed to bring my world crashing down around me... remind me that my death was soon to come…

"I wouldn't do that if _I _were you." She purred. And sure enough, the second I look around Addie stood there, looking devastatingly gorgeous.

Ben froze. Lia stood up, with a small struggle. I just sat there, head turned to gawp at her.

She seemed alone, but was she? It was hard to tell. She, of course looked exceptionally beautiful, if slightly rugged. But she seemed to make the rugged look the new fashion. Her hair was pulled up in a slightly untidy pony-tail, silvery-blonde hair sweeping around her shoulders, she had a few smears of mud, and her eyes were wild and sparkling like crazy. I wondered if she had a drop of sanity left.

She took a step towards Ben and crouched down (With her back to us) gently she laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Ben to let his trembling hand equipped with a knife down by his side.

"Good boy" She purred. With a wicked smile she straightened before turning to face Lia.

"Honey, the offers still on, we're running low on allies. You'd be welcomed among us."

Huh. Lia had been offered to join the careers? I decided to leave that thought out for another day however as Lia was calculating something with her strange brown eyes.

Anyone would think that she was considering the option. If I'd gotten to know her as much as I think, she wasn't considering whether she was to join; she was considering _how to kill her._

What seemed like another eternity Lia finally smiled slyly.

"I'm fine thanks. _Honey" _She'd imitated Addie's silky sweet voice perfectly and in the same breath Lia's knife was whizzing towards Addie's face. Addie smiled before cvrouching gracefully, the knife landing in a tree.

Coming to his senses, Ben jumped up wielding a knife, before hesitating at Addie's held up arms.

"Ooh. I wouldn't do that either." She chirped. "In fact, this isn't the time nor place for our fight, which will result in your death. I just came to save him" She jerked a thumb in Aaron's still sleeping body.

"Why?" I ask, my voice is trembling, shaky and weak.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked in my direction before disappearing. "I'll see you soon then. _Very _soon. And if he's dead when I next see him… well you're death won't be short or pleasant. Nor will you be happy dying with the thought that your families will be killed in replace for him. Ta ta!" Her voice came from a large oak beside me, before I could hear the muffled footsteps of her feet in the distance.

"Well. That was odd" Lia said brightly, sitting back down.

"You can say that again" I sigh while sitting beside her.

"Well. That was odd" She was smiling brightly for the first time in days.

I sigh again before deciding to change the conversation. I wasn't really bothered why the careers had wanted Lia. I'll ask later.

"You never said how you got out of that sticky situation with Sparkle." I noted drily watching Ben who'd climbed a tree to get some sleep.

"Hm? I didn't? Oh. It wasn't that exiting. She'd nearly killed me, when I surprised her. _Again. _There were also another small tribute who wandered by, she'd spoiled Sparkles plan to kill me slowly. She killed the little girl without a second thought, but I'd escaped by then. It wasn't fun running though… she's fast."

I nodded slightly. So that was the canon. I couldn't help but feel extremely glad that Lia was alive, which had just added a heap more trouble to my list of worries._ How could I get Ben or Lia out of this arena?_

I mused over it for some time before deciding to take it by chance, take every step as it comes, that was all I could do I suppose. Lia got up and climbed a tree, when I offered to take watch. Leaving me consumed in thoughts.

* * *

The days didn't seem to be cooling. Lia and Aaron were covered in nasty red blotches. Me and Ben had gotten of lightly; we decided that our outfits were treated to the sun. Aaron was grumpy all day, no doubt worrying about his 'good' looks.

Speaking of him, I'd ended up out with him _again. _He'd said he'd wanted to go for a walk and assess the area around us, I'd waited for Ben or Lia to volunteer to go with him but Ben despised Aaron more than I did and Lia was still to weak.

So that's how I got here, slouching in-between trees to catch as much shade as possible, behind a boy who was walking along merrily and whistling to an unknown tune.

He was incredibly annoying, but I felt my curiosity well up inside me.

"Why are you here?" I said abruptly, stopping.

As I predicted Aaron spun around to face me, with an amused smile etched upon his features. "Ah, well you see, there's this thing called the reaping, Yes? Well there's two glass…"

"You know what I mean."

"I do?" He asked innocently, he was loving this.

"Yes, you do. Why are you with us? I mean for one thing, how can we trust you? Another, why aren't we dead yet, as it's perfectly obvious that you're not here to be all buddy-buddy and you don't want an alliance, actually I'm really wondering why we aren't dead, there's been…"

He effectively cut of my sentence by placing his lips on mine, just softly.

I pushed him away angrily, my eyes flaring.

"Oh, so you want me to kill you?" He was still smiling, rejection hadn't kicked in or he simply didn't care.

"You can quit that damn act too!" I yelled at him, glaring as much as a short pixie could manage. I could swear my thick dark curls were crackling around me and my emerald eyes were blazing. "And what's that stupid thing to do with Addie with anyway?!"

"Jealous?!" He asked before laughing. Music. But unfortunately it was the twisted, most horrid music I'd ever heard.

"Oh dear Ara." He whispered, recovering from laughing. He took a step toward me which I mirrored with a step back. He kept walking, though, until I'd backed against a tree. He leant toward me, and the fury that was stored inside me exploded as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

Yes, I was short. I was weak and small. Whenever I tried to punch or kick anyone before they'd just laugh, all the time. But I was angry. _Really _angry. Anger stowed from the Capitol, Addie, Sparkle and everyone else. Anger for the hunger games. So much anger than one swift kick to a _very _tender area made Aaron jump back and scream in pain.

I didn't laugh at him, I just scowled as his features showed fury for the first time. Good.

But the expression melted back to his amused 'loving' look and he just smiled.

"Oh Ara, we both know you can't kill me. Honey, I know the feelings there It's just hidden. Really well."

I hiss, and flick my wrist, which had been holding one of my axes. My aim was off, badly, and landed in a tree a few meters away.

"Oh you couldn't." He took my face in his which I responded with a slap around his own.

"I'd go. Now. You're right, I can't kill you. But don't think that means anything to do with you, so wipe that stupid smile off you're face. I can't kill, Aaron, because I'm not a killer. I. Don't. Kill. Geddit?! Now clear off, unless you want to kill me, 'kay?!" I snarled holding my axe defensively, all the while Aaron was howling, with laughter.

_Right. That is it!!! _

Neither of us know how but suddenly Aaron was pinned up against a tree by a small weak girl, me, holding an axe to his throat. He was surprised, so was I.

Taking a deep breath I pressed the smooth cool metal blade to his throat. "Go." I hissed again.

I was thinking he wouldn't; maybe I would have to kill him. The thought worried me, a lot. I don't want to kill anyone, even this annoying freak. But he did begin to leave as I dropped my axe, in fact e was almost out of sight, still walking joyfully, before turing to my direction.

"Tell Benny-Wenny that I will have my revenge, trying to kill me in my sleep is most despicable. Yes, Ara, I know about that. And If I didn't I would've guessed anyway, you did let slip earlier, hm? Well, I'll be off then." He tipped an imaginary hat, blew a kiss toward be before spinning on his heel and vanishing in the distance,

Oh, let's pile up my worried pile with another doubt:

_There's a maniac out there who no doubt is going to try to kill my brother and seduce me to help him. Lovely. _

**OMG!! This chapter has over 1500 words!! *Squeal ***

**Anyway, please, please, please review :D**

**Thank you :D**

**The more reviews the quicker the update!**


	27. Authors Note IMPORTANT Please Read

***Pace palm* Okay guys…. I'm going to say I'm REALLY sorry. Really. I've been busy with exams, projects yadda yadda ya. Thrown in with plain laziness…no updates. Sorry, as well. This is just another authors note, but if you think I should continue, if you like this story please TELL ME. **

**I've lst the plot for this story… I still have a couple of tired over worked plot bunnys, but seriously, they're nearly dead. I could probably, if I tried, pick this story up again, I know how it ends, I'll just have to fill in the gaps. But, I don't know if there's enough stories to bother, to be honest. So… if you want this to continue… review. If you don't, don't bother. I'm really sorry for the long break, but if I get a few responses I promise I'll do my best to pick this story up. **


	28. Chapter 26

**I'M BACK! :D**

**I would like to apologise. Argh! Anyway. It's been mooooooonths, man. XD Anyway. Ima stop wittering and actually update. After a long authors note, as there's nothing like annoying your readers :D**

**Uhm, yeah. I've been lazy recently. Haven't written a thing over the summer holidays! And now it's nearly Christmas! Eep! Anyway, I've just started my first GCSE year, er, so I'm actually going to work my butt off for school... *sigh* Which means if I do continue to update it will be pretty damn slow. **

**In case your confused my picture AND profile AND username has been changing an awful lot :$ (Used to be fruity-skittles, TaintedFeather, HighOnCherryCoke, Rearded-x-Snow-x-Leopard, MegTheEggzilla etc...) Ima try and stick with my one now though :DD And I've also noticed a lot of tense problems with past chapters, I'll try and get that fixed up.**

**Anyway, I'll shutup now [:**

_Oh, let's pile up my worried pile with another doubt:_

_There's a maniac out there who no doubt is going to try to kill my brother and seduce me to help him. Lovely. _

I stare after where Aaron had left for a while, before scowling and turning on my heel to head back to the others. I had gathered my axes, and was still clutching them tightly, my knuckles whitening under the strain.

Another canon. My reaction is instant, and soon I'm fleeing, my feet barely scraping against the soil as I hurry back to our measly camp. My hearts thudding quickly, struggling to escape, but when I enter the clearing both of them sit there looking unscathed, although admittedly worried.

"Ah you're okay." Ben says immediately, going back to sorting through a pile of supplies.

"Where's lover boy?" Lia was making kissing noises, smirking. I just glare at her, which causes her to laugh and lie her head back down against the ground.

Despite my large annoyance at Aaron, at the moment I leave my worry list and feel relieved. The canon was yet another reminder of where I am, and who I was with. I find myself smiling brightly, just at the fact they're still alive. Maybe I haven't known Lia for long, but it feels like forever. Losing either of them... My smile slides off my face quickly and I take a lump of left over bear.

"He won't be coming back." I say quietly, yet firmly, after a long while of silence. At my words Lia's eyebrows shoot up, but I choose not to answer them, and instead help Ben pack away our supplies.

Soon, too soon for my taste, we're on the again. Me at the front, taking quick steps, and glancing around me every few seconds; Lia in the middle, waking slowly due to the injuries she still had, including burns from the sun and Ben bringing up the rear, his mouth is set in a thin line as he surveys every area we pass through, as if making a map in his mind.

I brush my fingers against every tree we pass, just trying to prove everything's real. It must have been a week, at least, and I was already losing my grip. I shudder, thinking of how much pain and loss I've seen, just in one small week…

"How many are left?" I murmur quietly, fixing my eyes to the floor, kicking out at rocks and stones whenever I pass them.

"10." Came Lia's automatic response.

I'm not sure I want to now whose faces I'll never see again, even if I didn't know them. I blink in surprise. This means we've reached the top ten… what luck, I think sarcastically, still walking slowly.

"There's three careers, right?" Ben asked, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Four, counting Aaron."

"You don't think…" I stammer automatically. "He's with them..?"

"Adds up." Lia said bitterly, no trace of her cheerful tone I had heard earlier.

"Yeah, rats like that belong with them…" Ben is on the verge of sneering as if Aaron was something unpleasant on the edge of his shoe.

"Yeah…" I mutter, keeping my gaze on the floor, realising it did add up. Why was he so desperate to join us then? Obviously we're not that much of a threat otherwise they would have killed us. And _why _didn't they just kill us…

I whirr these thoughts through my head as Lia asks who the other two are.

"Er.. Girl from six?" Ben suggested.

"No, she was the one Sparkle killed." Lia said automatically. "There's us… careers… sparkle… hm."

"The boy from 6!" I say suddenly.

"Oh yeah. Zach, right?" asks Lia, causing me to nod. "Not sure about the other though.."

We think through the options, mainly to just consume our minds from the games, which strangely works, seeing as we're talking about the games themselves..

However, as we're talking, inside my head, I can't help but think … _7 more obstacles to knock down to return Ben or Lia to safety…_

**Review :)**


	29. Last Authors Note Hiatus Sorry

Okay guys.

I'm really sorry about this, I've gone between placing this on hiatus and rewriting, nd this story isn't getting anywhere, and, personally I don't think it ever will. And reading back, I really don't like parts of this. So... I guess it's the end for this story. *Sob*

I'll just place it on Hiatus for now, maybe I'll start to rewrite, or continue this within time, but the names I used were unoriginal and the plot seems to be running in circles.

T.S.L~


End file.
